Potion of Frost Giant Strength
'' |power_level = 4 |max_charges = |special = |strength = 0 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = Monks; warriors of all class combinations, except the wizard slayer |other_requirements = |item_value = 750 |item_icon = Icon Potion of Frost Giant Strenght.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = POTN04 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 5 24 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} Potions of Frost Giant Strength are potions throughout the that magically set the strength of the consumer to twenty-one for two hours. Only warriors and monks can use them. They are sold by many merchants and can occasionally be found in e.g. chests or are carried, sometimes used, by a small number of characters. '; excerpt}} Statistics The description is not exactly accurate: *In addition to warriors, monks can also use the potion, while the wizard slayer cannot. *The "bonuses to hit and damage" are a result of the modified strength, rather than being an extra effect. *Not every throwing weapon benefits from this bonus. The consumer's strength is set to 21 for ten turns – two in-game hours. Effects might be negated by magic resistance. Regarding Dispel Magic, the strengthening effect is calculated as having a power of 4. Locations ''The Black Pits'' In The Black Pits, a total of 20 Potions of Frost Giant Strength can be purchased. *Sold by the Concocter at Tier 2 and Tier 3 ''Baldur's Gate'' In the main campaign of Baldur's Gate, there are up to 9 such potions available. *Found in the left of three sarcophagi in the easternmost tomb with three ghasts in the Valley of the Tombs *Loot from Drasus *Sold at Sorcerous Sundries *Sold by Black Lily *Loot from Jardak *In the possession of Brunos Costak *Found on a body in the Candlekeep Catacombs Level 1 ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' The Tales of the Sword Coast expansion adds 6 potions, all found in the labyrinths of Durlag's Tower: *In a pile in Durlag's treasury in the first basement *In the locked drawer where Kiel is interred in the second basement *Loot from the chessboard's King in the third basement *Three in the fourth basement, all in slime pods /'' /'' ''Siege of Dragonspear'' During the Siege of Dragonspear campaign, up to 14 Potions of Frost Giant Strength can be obtained. *Sold at Sorcerous Sundries *Sold by Belegarm *Sold by Bellowgulp Bluefingers *Sold by Thirrim *In the possession of and possibly used by Barachus at the Coast Way Crossing *In the possession of and possibly used by an Adventurer at the Boareskyr Bridge *In the possession of and possibly used by Darnas in Avernus ''Shadows of Amn'' In the first campaign of Baldur's Gate II, at least 20 potions are available. A further 2 are added by the Enhanced Edition. *Sold by Ribald in his Adventurer Mart on Waukeen's Promenade *Loot from Captain Haegan in the Slaver Stockade in the Athkatla Slums *Sold by Roger the Fence underneath Athkatla's Temple District *Sold by Mrs. Cragmoon in Athkatla's Bridge District *In the possession of Captain Dennis, Athkatla *Possible product of Morul's creations when owning the Mage Stronghold *Sold by Min Minling in Imnesvale *In the possession of and used by Ferric Ironblade in Firkraag's Maze *Sold at the Anvil of the Right, Trademeet's smithy *Loot from one of the slavers in company of Suna Seni when encountered for the second time in a random area in Amn, before setting sails to Brynnlaw *Sold at a drow shop in Ust Natha * Sold by a potion merchant at the Red Wizard Enclave during the quest Neera's Hidden Refuge ''Throne of Bhaal'' Besides being among the possible starting equipment for newly created – i.e. non-imported – characters, only 3 potions are available for purchase in the original Throne of Bhaal expansion. A further 2 are added for companion quests in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. *Sold at the Arcana Archives * Found in a locked chest in the Barracks of the Dwarven Clanhold Interior during Rasaad's journey * Found in a trapped chest in the northeastern room of the Thayan Estate during the quest Neera's Hidden Refuge ''Gladiators of Thay'' In The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay, up to 16 potions can be purchased. *Sold by the Concocter *In the possession of and possibly used by a Guard Unused references The Potion of Frost Giant Strength is referenced more often in the game files of the whole than it's actually obtainable. *Three potions would be sold by Thalantyr the Conjurer in two stores each, HIGHHED3.sto and STO3201.sto, that were not implemented in Baldur's Gate. *Sold in a "test" store, TEST.sto, in Baldur's Gate. * Would be used by any creature with the AI script OHGN01.bcs – none of them carries a Potion of Frost Giant Strength, though. * In the possession of a certain instance of Caelar Argent, BDCCCAE.cre, that may only appear during cutscenes. * Possible starting equipment in multiplayer mode. The according 2da-table, MPSTWEAP.2da, however, is not referenced. * Would be used by more creatures with the following AI scripts, none of which carries a Potion of Frost Giant Strength. *Found in areas of Durlag's Tower that were imported into the original Shadows of Amn game code. *Would have been sold at an unused Temple of Helm, HELMPR.sto, in Shadows of Amn. *Five more would be sold by each of two tier 2 versions of the Adventurer Mart, RIBALD2.sto and TYPE2.sto, which, however, weren't implemented. *Another three would be sold by a second instance of the Arcana Archives, 25SPELL2.sto, which wasn't implemented either. *Sold by the Concocter , OHNCONCO.sto, in an area that would have connected Neera and The Black Pits, according to its name from the game file BGEE.lua, "Neera - The Black Pits: Staging Area" (OH6460.are), but which seems to not be implemented in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. * Would be used by more creatures with the following AI scripts, none of which carries a Potion of Frost Giant Strength. Gameplay *Some of the Gladiators of Thay companions will use a Potion of Frost Giant Strength if they get equipped with it. See also Category:Articles with redlinks